


I can only think it must be love

by pollitt



Series: Smoochtober 2020 [5]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, Kitchen Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, They're In Love Your Honor, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: It’s Meng Shao Fei's firm belief that the warm span of skin of Tang Yi’s neck – the area that starts roughly at the back of his hairline on down to the space where his neck becomes the broad span of shoulders and back – has been created for him and him alone.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Smoochtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969354
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	I can only think it must be love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smoochtober prompt "a kiss on the nape" and "a kiss on the ear," because look at them -- those prompts were made for these two. 
> 
> Thank you Data and Undead Robins for the beta. Any mistakes are my own.

It’s Meng Shao Fei's firm belief that the warm span of skin of Tang Yi’s neck – the area that starts roughly at the back of his hairline on down to the space where his neck becomes the broad span of shoulders and back – has been created for him and him alone. 

Even now, it still takes his breath away a little that Tang Yi willingly and regularly leaves that vulnerable space exposed. Like tonight, for example, when Tang Yi has his head bent as he concentrates on washing the dishes in the sink and the nape of his neck is just _there_ , waiting to be kissed.

So it makes sense for Shao Fei to wrap his arms around Tang Yi's waist. And when he feels Tang Yi's body almost instantly relax into the embrace, Tang Yi's back warm against his chest, he leans in and presses a row of kisses across Tang Yi's neck. 

He can feel the laughter as he nips at the curve of Tang Yi's shoulder before leaning up and resting his chin on Tang Yi's shoulder.

"Is this thanks for dinner?" Tang Yi asks, shaking the water off of his hands and reaching for a towel. He turns his head to catch Shao Fei out of the corner of his eye and Shao Fei takes the opportunity to kiss his cheek.

"Nope." Shao Fei's arms tighten around Tang Yi's waist, bringing them even closer together. "And it's not because you did the dishes, either."

Shao Fei kisses Tang Yi's jaw. "I was just claiming what's mine."

"Yours?" Tang Yi turns in Shao Fei's embrace, wrapping his arms loosely around Shao Fei's shoulders. There's an easy smile on his face.

"Yep." Shao Fei brushes the fingers of one hand over the back of Tang Yi's neck and smiles as Tang Yi's eyes close at the touch. "You leave it unprotected and I just can't help but claim it."

"I see," Tang Yi's smile has a challenge to it. He leans in close until his lips brush Shao Fei's ear. "So by that reasoning, that means I can claim this." He asks, his teeth lightly closing over the skin of Shao Fei’s earlobe. "Right?"

“ _Mmhmm_.” 

Tang Yi’s kiss replaces his teeth on Shao Fei’s ear. “This is mine.” 

“Now you got it,” Shao Fei says, turning his head to catch Tang Yi's mouth for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Elbow's "One Day Like This."


End file.
